


Summer Breeze

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And I seriously don't know what else to tag since this is pretty much all that happens, Fluff, Light Breeze, M/M, More Fluff, Night walk, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9





	Summer Breeze

Yoongi wakes up by the distant sound of a motorcycle speeding up. Judged by the darkness around him and the silence except for that lonely bike and the cicada’s chirping it must be the middle of the night.

He is outside the house, lying on a cozy bench on their terrace. His body is covered with a light jacket and his head draped on a relatively hard but warm pillow, clearly identified as a muscular thigh. In his circle of friends there are only two to three people who have such strong thighs but Yoongi is already so accustomed to the feel of this particular thigh that he knows without looking that it belongs to Jimin.

But even if he hadn’t known by the feel, the soft hum and the gentle touch of Jimin caressing his hair absentmindedly would have told him everything.

As the grogginess from sleep fades slowly Yoongi remembers how he ended up here.

He had been working all day in the Genius Lab, trying to somehow put the single notes flowing in his mind together and get a good melody. Jimin had come to pick him up; Yoongi hadn’t realised how late it was until Jimin rang the bell to his studio. Not that it would have been necessary to ring since Jimin knew the code since a long time ago.

Just another mystery Yoongi didn’t fully understand. Jimin had begged him for weeks to tell him the password and when Yoongi finally gave in and told him he was the happiest person ever. He even told Yoongi that it was the best gift he made him since they got together.

Yoongi had been content with his decision when he saw the younger’s happy face and he had been sure he wouldn’t ever regret it. Jimin was probably the only person who could be around him 24/7 without him being bothered.

But Jimin never used the code even once so far. In the beginning Yoongi had almost been a bit offended but when he asked him, Jimin explained that he hadn’t wanted to know to go in and out of Yoongi’s studio. That it wasn’t his purpose to disturb Yoongi in his work but that he just wanted to know how to get to him when something unexpected happened like for example Yoongi passing out while working. In this moment Yoongi’s heart had reached out to Jimin and he was sure the other would never be able to disturb him in any way. He even wished sometimes the younger would use the code sometimes.

But Jimin had never used it, just like earlier this day. Nevertheless Yoongi’s mood had brightened when he saw Jimin’s smiling face behind the door.

“Hi!” Jimin greeted him.

Yoongi couldn’t help himself but smile and leaned over to put a peck on the other’s full lips. But he should have known better, once his lips touched the younger’s he needed more. He took a little step closer and cupped Jimin’s face in his hand, extending the peck to a kiss. He heard the other hum contently and soon after felt a hand on his waist.

Yoongi wanted nothing more than to pull Jimin closer and continue what they started but his damn rationality told him with annoying persistence that it was a bad idea to do so in front of his studio. It occurred to him shortly that he could just drag Jimin inside and do what he wanted. He knew Jimin wouldn’t stop him; his face might seem all cute and innocent but he was for sure the most perverted out of the seven members. Perverted enough to enjoy the thrill of other’s possibly hear in on them and discovering them at work.

Well, discovering was maybe a bit the wrong term since everyone at work knew about them anyway. Yoongi always had been clear about his support for the LGBTQ+ Community and the only reason he agreed to keep it secret in public was  for the sake of the members. If it would have been only about him he would have long made it official but he had to consider the others that had grown on him like family.

But that didn’t stop him from showing off his relation to the most perfect guy in his life to everyone that seemed trustworthy enough not to snap some pictures and put them in the net. Rumours weren’t the problem since they were nothing without proof.

Yoongi reluctantly stopped the kiss. He backed away a bit to look into Jimin’s eyes and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“Hi.” Yoongi smiled at him and got rewarded with an angelic smile of the younger. “Did you want something specific or just step by to make me suffer with desires?”

Jimin giggled and took his hand from Yoongi’s waist to comb his hair back with his fingers out of habit.

“You told me this morning to pick you up at nine... You already forgot?” Jimin asked clearly amused.

“Eh... No, I haven’t forgotten but it’s not yet-“ Yoongi didn’t finish his sentence when he saw that it was already 9:11pm after he looked at the clock on the wall. He looked over at Jimin, uncertain on how to apologize since he was the one telling him to pick him up but Jimin was already on his way to the small sofa, turning his back on him.

“I’ll wait until you finished up so just go on.” Jimin said while sitting down and tucking his legs up, facing him again.

Yoongi’s body was pulling him towards Jimin with every cell, wanted to hug him and not let go anymore but he knew that exactly that would happen if he took even one step towards the younger. Yoongi sometimes would have liked to know what he’d done in his previous life to deserve someone so understanding and caring and all around perfect like Jimin.

“I’ll hurry up, it won’t take long.” Yoongi assured the younger but Jimin just hummed and told him to take his time. Only ten minutes later he had finished up and saved the files.

Jimin looked up from his phone when he noticed Yoongi rummaging more than before. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s head home.” Yoongi replied.

They were already on the elevator when Jimin asked him if he had eaten. Of course Yoongi hadn’t, he hadn’t even noticed time passing sfter all. Therefore Jimin suggested that they would walk home and grab something to eat on the way.

“You want to walk home?” Yoongi wanted to know. “That’s almost an one hour walk!”

"It's only 40 mins and the weather is so nice outside!” Jimin held against, making Yoongi huff. 

“It’s fucking hot!” Yoongi complained. "And humid. Summer is the worst! You can't go outside without watering the street beneath you from sweat or freeze to death inside the climated rooms." 

“Good thing it’s half past nine in the evening. It’s not hot anymore but the perfect temperature for a little walk so you can escape from the freezing death.” Jimin retorted. It went back and forth like that for a while until Yoongi finally gave in. Or more like he was forced to go along after Jimin grabbed his hand as soon as the elevator had reached the first floor and dragged him outside.

Jimin had been right; it was the perfect weather for a little walk. The summer heat had subsided and left room for a light breeze that carried the promise of a little cooling over night before it would get scorching hot again the next day.

The streets were not as busy as they were through the day since most people were already at home, some birds chirping their songs to say the day goodbye, creating a really nice atmosphere.

It took them a bit longer than two hours to reach home since they stopped somewhere on the way to eat dinner. But even after they were together for two hours they still didn’t want to part. So they decided to go to the bench in front of the house and sit down for a bit. Yoongi, as usual, didn’t take long before he lied down, prepping his head on Jimin’s thigh, listening to his babbling.

Jimin’s voice always had a calming effect on Yoongi, he had always favoured it over anyone else' and it seemed to have put him to sleep once again.

That’s how Yoongi now woke up still in the same position, just with an additional jacket that Jimin must have thrown over him while he had been sleeping.

Jimin seems still unaware that Yoongi is awake and continues his humming. Yoongi enjoys the sound of it along with the feeling of the other's hand playing with his hair some more before he finally moves. He sits up and scratches the back of his head then looks at Jimin.

“I love you.” Yoongi says softly but definite.

The younger is stunned a moment before a smile makes its way to his face and captures it completely. Yoongi feels his heart expand once more, this surely is his most favourite view in the whole world.

“You have absolutely no clue on just how much I love you, Jimin.” Yoongi continues.

Jimin giggles lightly then lifts both his hands to Yoongi’s face, cupping it. “Actually I have an idea. It’s probably almost as much as I love you – even though that’s really hard to measure since it’s so endless.”

Yoongi leans in and puts his forehead against Jimin’s, closing his eyes. "Really, absolutely no clue..." he mumbles. 

They stay like that for the longest time, content to just breathe in the other’s scent, listening to the sounds around them and enjoying the touch of their hands and the light summer breeze on their skin, enwrapping them in their own world.

It would be great if this very moment could just last forever.


End file.
